Revealed by Moonlight
by silverbells
Summary: HOPEFULLY off hiatus. Basically this will be a Romy, well after I introduce Remy. So anyways, Rogue and a bunch of other students are on a school trip to Japan and as always disaster strikes.
1. Searching for light

Disclaimer: I don't own any of them. But if you want to give them to me I won't turn them down.

AN: I don't have much experience with a lot of the characters so if they seem off from how you think they should be sorry. I'm open to suggestions on how to improve them. Just let me know where I have gone wrong with their personalities.

Fixed a slight mistake really just changed a single word.

* * *

She sits with her legs tucked under her and her hands resting lightly on her knees. Her eyes are closed and her face is calm and expressionless. Her breathing is soft and even. Every few minutes it appears that she whispers to herself in a voice so low it is inaudible to any person besides herself. 

Her auburn hair is pulled up in a French twist allowing the white section in the front to frame her face in gently waving tendrils. She is dressed simply in dark blue denim jeans, a soft green camisole, a sheer emerald green v-necked long sleeve t-shirt. Her emerald green socked toes poke out from underneath her. Her hands are covered in the silver fabric that makes up her elbow length opera gloves.

Her mind drifts over the past few months.

_I'm in the mansion standing outside Bobby's room. Inside I can here moaning from the occupants. I knock on the door hoping that it is Chris and Megan. But instead as I stand there I hear Bobby's voice calling "Dude, Chris can you give me another hour?" followed by Jubilee's unmistakable giggle. I feel the anger boiling up in me. Not even thinking I grab the door knob and to my surprise it turns. I throw the door open. They are on his bed legs intertwined her top is on the headboard and he is stripped down to his boxers. I can't help but yell "This is it Bobby, I've had enough if you want to mess around with Jubilee that is fine but things are over between us!" With that I storm out of the room. I hear Bobby and Jubilee getting up and coming after me and with that I just start running. "Chica, I'm sorry." Is the last thing I hear as I run out the door of them mansion. I don't care where I am or where I end up all I can think of is getting away from him. I had asked him for one simple promise. That is he ever wanted out, if he ever wanted someone else he would just tell me. That was the only thing I had asked for and that was something he apparently couldn't give me._

_The next thing I know I'm in the Professor's office he's announcing that there will be a class trip led by Logan and Ororo. They start explaining that they plan to take between 10 and 20 students for a month to Japan. The goal is to spend three weeks learning about Early Japanese History and Architecture in Kyoto and one week in Tokyo learning about Modern Japanese History. I raise my hand to ask a question. _

_Logan looks over at me "Yes?"_

"_Just wondering when we would be leaving?" I ask._

_Logan replies simply "January seventh, that soon enough for you kid?" _

_I grin at him and reply "I guess it will have to do."_

_Inside I'm more excited then I've ever been. I can't help it. I've always wanted to go on a trip like this. I can't help but think of how many things I've had to pass up because of my mutation. But this time I can go I tell myself, this time its different. Mentally, I start making a list of what I will pack and all the things I want to try and see while we are there. Suddenly, I realize that Xavier is calling my name. I snap out of my reverie and look around noticing everyone else has left. Professor Xavier is speaking again "Rogue, does your interest in this trip have anything to do with your recent breakup with Bobby?" Shocked at the implication I look back at him. It hadn't even occurred to me that he would even know about that. It should have considering the gossip circuit of the mansion and that he is the most powerful telepath in the world. But, rarely do any of us really think of him as a super powerful mutant. And who really wants to know that their teachers are paying attention to their love life. I reply quickly "No, I've just always been interested in seeing Japan. It's supposed to be beautiful." He looks at me in his knowing way doubtful of my answer but after a minute decides to let it slide. With that he motions for me to go and I flee his office as quickly as I can._

_Again I hear my name being called however this time as I am being pulled out of my memories I come back to the back of my eyelids._

"Rogue…Rogue…Marie?" a man's voice calls from outside the veranda of the temple.

The girl looks around slowly coming to her senses. After a few more moments she tucks her toes under and gets herself up. She begins walking over to the door. As she is about to exit she turns once more and bows before sliding the screen and stepping out on to the veranda. She turns to face the man standing there. He is below average height for an American man standing just a few inches taller then her. His dark hair and stubble attest to the fact that he couldn't care less how he looks. He is dressed in a leather jacket and worn in jeans both of which look like he has worn them for years and has no intention of every giving them up until they fall to pieces. Underneath the open jacket a white muscle t-shirt can be seen and his hands are covered by a pair of leather gloves.

"Did ya need somethin' suga'?" She asks of the man who had been calling her name.

"It's time head back to the hotel before dinner. I didn't want you to get left behind again."

"Well ya got me so let's go."

They walk down the steps and put their shoes back on. The man leads her across the compound to the main gate where a group of teens being chaperoned by a tall dark skinned women with long white hair hanging loose around her are waiting for them. After they join up the group starts walking towards the bus stop so that they can head to the train station to get dinner. As they walk the students split into different groups and talk about the different things they had seen that day. It is only their fifth day in Japan but the students have all adapted readily to the time change and the schedule Logan and Ororo are keeping them on.

The trip to the train station is uneventful. The students manage to exercise enough control that from all outward appearances they would be mistaken for a typical school group from the United States. They are polite and keep their conversations quiet and inane being careful not to let anything that could cause trouble slip. They are all relaxing into the new culture. Before long they are standing in the underground shopping area trying to decide where to eat dinner.

In the end Rogue, Kitty, Jubilee, Bobby, Chris, Meghan and Piotr head to one restaurant to get noodles. The other five younger students drag Logan and Ororo off to find western food for tonight. After placing their orders using Rogue as a translator the students all relax back into their previous conversations. Signaling to Rogue and Jubilee, Kitty excuses herself to be closely followed by her two friends.

The three girls make their way through the restaurant towards the back looking for the bathroom. Kitty bounces ahead in her bright pink top and soft blue jeans. Her brown pony tail bobs up and down with each step. More slowly behind her comes Jubilee with her confident stride not looking around much as her multiple earrings and bracelets jingle with each movement. She is dressed in a bright top and a pair of surprisingly calm black pants. Her hair is half pulled up with a pair of hair sticks she had bought the day before. She is snapping her gum as she walks. Finally Rogue brings up the rear walking slowly being careful not to get close to any of the other people in the restaurant.

Barely out of earshot from the rest of the group Kitty begins her inevitable questions as they step into the ladies room. "So like what do you guys think? Should I like ask Piotr to go with me to like a club tonight or what?" Rogue can't help but laugh. While she is trying to recover Jubilee starts in "You better chica or I'll go and do it for you. You are driving me nuts with the pining over him but not acting on it. We're half way around the world from home for once do more then blush when you're near him." Kitty looks at them both "Like how long have you known that I like like him?" "Suga'ya've asked us the same thang ever' night this week; not ta mention that ya'll both turn bright red ever' time yar in the same room. It's pretty obvious to ever'one but ya." Hearing her friends comments Kitty shoots them both an evil look but then breaks into a grin. "I'm like going to go do it now before I loose like my nerve. Thanks guys." After which she runs off back to the table excited about the idea of getting to spend an evening curled up in Piotr's chest dancing the night away.

Jubilee and Rogue are left standing in the bathroom uncertain of what to say. After a few minutes of awkward silence, "Ya would almost think Kitty did this on purpose ta…" Rogue begins only to be cut off by Jubilee. "If she did it's a good thing we really do need to talk. I didn't mean to hurt you Rogue. I just wasn't thinking. You know I've had a thing for Bobby since probably forever. I guess I just got carried away. I mean can you blame me he's so damn hot and he was flirting with me so I figured you had told him it was ok. I dunno. I'm sorry. Is there any chance we can still be friends?" She stands breathless with a hopeful look on her face. In shock Rogue just stares for a moment. Then with a bit of composure regained she looks at Jubilee and feels all the pain and hurt she has felt towards her again. But this time it is much less then any time before. "Ah dun know wha' ta say. This is the first time either of ya has apologized ta meh. But Ah wan' ta try, k?" She tries a small smile at Jubilee happy to have one of her best friends back. After their short heart to heart the girls go back to join the group just in time to have their food appear.

The rest of dinner is filled with laughter and jokes. The lightened atmosphere of Rogue and Jubilee talking like they used to infects everyone. Following dinner they go wandering around shopping area looking for the rest of the group. Upon finding everyone together they all head upstairs to discuss their plans for the evening.

"Well, like Piotr, Bobby, Jubilee and I are like going to that club we heard about yesterday. I like can't wait. We will like totally be in before curfew right guys?" Kitty bubbles over as soon as Ororo asks for plans. "Ok, well that is fine as long as you are in by curfew." Ororo then turns to the younger students. "What do you plan to do?" Before any of them can speak Chris speaks up " Megs and I were planning on taking them over to an arcade so that they could play around and have fun." He neglects to mention the fact that he has been wanting to go as much if not more then the younger teens. With a sweet smile Ororo nods, "That should be completely acceptable as long as you all stay out of trouble and keep a low profile. Well I will be doing alittle shopping and then heading back to the hotel so if there are any problems let me know."

With that the group breaks leaving Logan and Rogue standing together. He looks at her quizzicly "Why aren't you goin' with Half-pint, Firecracker and the rest?" She shrugs "Ah dunno guess I'm kinda sick of seeing all the happy couples lately and wanted sometime alone. Ah think Ah'm going ta go wander around fo' a while and then head back ta the hotel. If that is ok?" He gives her a slightly concerned look. "That is fine kid but be careful. I don't want to see you getting hurt. I'm goin' to go find a bar to drain for a while." With a quick hug they head their separate ways.


	2. Candlelight

AN: Just to make this easier on myself Text indicates Japanese which has been translated into English. The only times I will attempt to find the romanji is when most of the people in the scene cannot understand Japanese.

Also I am attempting to do accents for Rogue and Remy in normal conversation but I may not be pulling it off. However, in their inner thoughts they don't have an accent because in my experience no one thinks they have an accent so their inner monologue wouldn't have one.

Hopefully I wont wake up in the morning wanting to rewrite this but we will see.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She slowly makes her way to the train platform. Having spent a little over an hour wandering around the shopping complex without anything catching her eye she is headed back to the hotel. She puts her ticket into the machine and steps through the turn stile. She weaves her way through the other passengers taking care not to touch any of them to find a place to stand and wait for her train.

After waiting fifteen minutes her train finally arrives. She waits patiently while the passengers disembark joining the line of people waiting to embark. Once on the train she heads for the emptiest corner of the car she can find. Unfortunately, even for it being after rush hour the train is fairly packed and she can't keep as big a radius as she would like. Sighing she stands holding onto the handle just above her head staring blankly out the window.

Suddenly the train jolts causing the young girl next to Rogue to stumbles. Falling in towards her the girls flailing arms catch hold of Rogue in an attempt to regain her balance. But as the girl's hand grips Rogue's bare neck Rogue can feel her power kick in sucking the young girl's memories into her. Finally with a muffled cry the girl collapses motionless onto the floor.

The other passengers on the train stare back and forth between the two girls whose lives through a chance encounter will never be the same. After a few moments of shocked silence in which what few passengers were near the pair have backed away as far as possible, a young school girl breaks the eerie silence shouting She killed her. That dirty foreign girl killed her. What the hell is she? How did she do that? Following the outburst of the school girl, the train car breaks into a raucous of shouts.

Bits and snatched of their cries come to Rogue through the haze of the girl's memories.

She's a mutant. Keep her away from my baby....

...stay the fuck away you dirty foreigner...

...who would let her kind into our country. We should be protected from things like this...

...Someone should go see to her victim...

...Get off this train you...you...Mutant...

Overwhelmed with their shouts and the new voice in her head Rogue blindly makes her way towards the nearest door praying that the train will stop soon so that she can get off. All she can whisper on her way to the door is I'm sorry, it was an accident. Over and over she repeats this phrase looking down at the body of her newest mental companion with tears in her eyes.

As the train begins to slow the crowd's shouts intensify.

..GET OFF THIS TRAIN...

...You better hope I NEVER see you again...

...Hell get out of my country you dirty foreigner...

As the doors open Rogue rushes through them pushing past all the waiting passengers as the shouts of the crowd chase her even when their actual voices have faded away. She races out of the train station moving as quickly as she can safely manage. Her hands are shaking and she is fighting tears with all of her might.

_How could I be so stupid. I should have walked. I knew the train would be busy still. The whole trip is going to be in trouble now. They are going to have to send me home just to appease the Japanese government. Logan is going to kill me. Why did this have to happen here. I've been trying so hard to be careful. I can't believe I let this happen._

AN: The reason some of the memories are in Japanese are because they belong to the girl she just absorbed

_ Where am I? What is going on? What happened? Who are all of you? _

_ I'm getting dressed in my uniform for school. I glance at the clock and realize that if I don't skip breakfast I'll miss my train and be late for school. I rush down the stairs This isn't mine. ...I'm walking around the shopping plaza with my friends talking about how cute Hikaru the new boy is... This isn't me. ...I'm walking through Fushimi Inari Shrine with my parents. We walk up to alter. I throw in a 100 yen coin, ring the bell and clap my hands twice. Bowing my head I pray for good grades on my exams... THIS ISN'T ME._

Blindly Rogue makes her way out into the street and heads towards the nearest shrine. She is unaware of the tall man who is following her carefully. He has been behind her since she got off the train. He was attracted to this slight form for reasons even he can't identify. He is a lanky figure whose long brown trench coat flaps noiselessly as he walks behind the girl.

_What am I going to do now? Where am I going?_

Suddenly she stops and spins around once looking at her surroundings. The look on her face is one of utter confusion. She looks without seeing her surroundings and collapses to the ground bathed in the soft candle light of the lanterns. Her eyes are squeezed shut against her tears. Her face is buried in her gloved hands.

Seeing her collapse to the ground the mind decides to act and covers the last of the distance between them in a few long strides. He squats down in front of her his long coat pooling around him. Sensing her confusion and instability he moves slowly so as to not scare or startle her. He reaches out a half gloved hand to her shoulder. Hoping that she speaks English as her appearance suggests he softly speaks "Are yah ok, chere?"

Hearing his voice her eyes fly open as her head comes up. Seeing his hand about to touch her shoulder and remembering the events on the train she pulls away from him. Looking for someplace to run but finding herself trapped.

Seeing the sheer terror in her eyes and sensing the fear rolling off of her he decides not to press forward and to let her become comfortable. Even with the fear he can't help but be captivated by her beauty. Her auburn hair is hanging loose around her face. The forward section of which is white framing her face beautifully. Her beautiful green eyes sparkle in the candle light reflecting the lanterns surrounding her. Slowly he feels her calm as the visible tension in her shoulders lessens.

She stares back at the strange young man in front of her. He is still squatting down by the point next to where she had been kneeling. His brown hair is pulled back in a pony tail except for the front section which is too short for that and has fallen covering his forehead and threatening to get in his eyes. He has a concerned look to his face though it is hard to read since he is wearing dark sunglasses despite it being quite dark. His jacket is open slightly revealing a dark muscle t-shirt and worn in jeans. His hands are partially covered by a pair of gloves that are missing two fingers each.

Finally finding her voice she whispers "Wh...wh...who... are ya?"

He smiled hearing her accent. _This is one southern bell who's a long way from home. _"Da name beh Gambit, are yah sure yah ok, chere?"

Gaining back her confidence as the young Japanese girl's memories begin to fade to a mere buzz in the back of her head she snaps back "Ah'm fine, what's it ta ya?" coming off harsher then she originally intended.

He sends her a cocky grin "Ah was just concerned to seh yah lookin' so upset."

"Well, Ah'm fin' so ya dun need ta worry ya pretty lil' head 'bout it" With that she moves to brush past him but finding her adrenaline gone she finds her legs weak and sinks down to the ground again.

As if repeating earlier he rises and comes to squat next to her again. This time keeping his voice soft, trying to not frighten or push her too much in her weakened state. "Why dun yah sit with Gambit fo' a lil' while 'til ya feel a bit better?"

Looking back at him her face softens. _He does seem to genuinely care about me being ok. _ "K, but jus' until mah legs are stronger, so dun be gettin' any ideas"

He settles himself down onto the ground stretching his long legs out in front of him. She sits next to him cross legged resting her elbows on knees leaning forward to stare at the ground. They sit silently for a few minutes bathed in candle light. The occasional breeze causes the bells in the shrine to jingle softly.

Nonchalantly, he leans back and asks "So, chere, what beh yar name, if ya dun mind meh askin'?"

She sits for a moment deciding if she will answer his question or blow it off. Coming to the conclusion that he deserves as least her name in return for his kindness she replies "Mah name is Rogue. And Ah'm feelin' much betta now so Ah'm gonna go. Thank ya fa waitin' with meh." With which she slowly rises and starts to walk towards the gate.

Watching the beautiful girl beside him rise and slowly walk out of the gate he considers her name. He has the vague feeling that he has heard it before but can't place it. Shuffling these thoughts away for another time when there isn't a lovely girl walking away from him. He rises catching up to her "Gambit walk chere home?"

With a quick shake of her head she dismisses his offer. "Ah'll be fine. It was very nice ta meet ya Gambit. Thank ya again."

With that she walked off down the tight streets. Behind her she hear's him call "Bonsoir Rogue."


	3. Streetlight

AN: Sorry, about the break from updating silly school tried to take over my free time. That and I have been trying to get a better hold on the characters. I am not sure I have succeeded but you have to give a girl credit for trying. Not to mention this chapter and I have been having a fight so it may be a bit rough. Also the delineations are shifts in where who we are watching and in

* * *

Below him, he sees her pause when confronted by a street and a wall. He stops silently waiting until she has chosen her direction. As she wavers shifting from foot to foot, he worries that she will collapse as she had before. He prepares to jump down and catch her if she should tip beyond the point of saving herself. 

Creeping along the rooftops and alleys keeping out of site as she passes brightly lit convenience stores and darken shop windows he has followed her since she left him in the shrine. This is the third time she has paused in this way seemingly unsure of which way to go. In the back, his mind he cannot help but wonder if she is lost or does she suspect that she is being followed and is trying to lose him.

After what seems like eternity, she begins to walk again following the path of the wall around the Imperial Palace until reaching the far side from her moment of indecision and entering a brightly lit hotel lobby. The doors swish closed behind her. This should be enough; he has seen her home safe.

However, he finds himself captivated staring at the door she has just entered. He cannot bring himself to leave this girl who in mere minutes has managed to capture his attention like no other.

Inside the girl makes her way across the lobby to the front desk. There she retrieves her room key and turns waiting for the elevator that will take her up to the room. She steps on as the doors pressing the button for her floor. Silently the doors shut in front of her and she begins to ascend.

----------

She reaches her room, turns the key in the lock flipping the light switches as she enters she goes over to the television, and turns it on. She then flops down on her bed to watch the news praying that she there will be no images of her incident. It still amazes her as much as when she was sitting on the plane to know that she understands Japanese without having studied a day in her life. Obviously somewhere, among her many absorptions there was a person who spoke Japanese but until that point, she had been unaware of that fact.

After half an hour of watching television, she decides that at least for tonight she is still safe. She gets up and turns off the television. She then heads into the bathroom and starts running a bath adding some of the lavender bath oil she had brought along just in case she needed to relax.

She goes back into the main room and leans over the desk and jots down a quick note to Kitty just to be safe incase she comes back before Rogue has finished her bath. She places the note on Kitty's bed.

She then kneels in front of her suitcase, looking for her brush and a ponytail holder. She stands stripping off her jeans, gloves and shirt. Reveling in the feeling of exposed skin, she heads back to the bathroom with her brush in hand. She closes the door behind her and locks it tightly.

She stares blankly into the mirror as she brushes her hair out. Tugging slightly at the tangles that have made their way into her hair during the course of the day, she pulls her hair up into a loose bun. She then strips off the last of her clothing and shuts off the water going into the now nearly brimming bath.

She then eases herself slowly into the scalding hot bath water. Once she is covered to her neck in the soothing liquid completely surrounded by heat and the sweet scent of lavender, she shuts her eyes and begins to relax.

_She finds herself sitting at a table faced with Logan. He looks at her questioningly waiting for her to start. This is a scene that has played out many a time when she was faced with a difficult decision. The part of Logan that remained in her was the one she turned to most often when she wanted to talk things over. It was comforting to air her feelings "out loud" without having to deal with the looks others gave her at times._

"_What am I going to do now? I can't stay here and jeopardize the other students. So far, it hasn't hit the news so I think that I have the night to figure out what to do."_

"_What do you want to do darlin'?"_

"_I want to go. I think it's better for everyone if I do. They may not even trace the accident to the school if I leave soon. But where will I go? I'm in a country I don't know even if I do speak the language. Who would take someone like me in? Especially once the story breaks. I have to have a plan before I leave. You and I both know that I can't just blend in here."_

_She is crying softly in her mind and distantly feels the tears pouring down her real cheeks. She is vaguely aware that she must be sobbing loudly even if her ears are deaf to the sounds. He rises from his chair, comes over to her side of the table placing his arms around her, and holds her tightly. Rocking her gently in his arms, he whispers into her ear. _

"_Don't give up Marie there is a way. Even if you do leave there are people in this world who don't hate you for what you are. We'll find you someplace safe until this blows over and you can contact the Professor. I promise Darlin'"_

_Still the tears stream down her face as she tries to speak "What if such a place doesn't exist? What then? Maybe it would be better if I went home just snuck back on a plane."_

"_You know that wouldn't work. If they are checking anywhere even now it would be the airports to make sure that you don't leave the country. Unfortunately you do have a rather distinctive look to you. There are people here who will accept you its not as though the US is the only place with mutants."_

"_But WHERE do I go? HOW do I find such a place? I don't even know where to start. We have been here a week and I haven't a clue where to even start looking for a safe place to stay until things cool down. I should have been so much more careful. I was crazy to go off by myself. If I had been with the other kids they would have known not to touch me. Why am I so dumb?"_

_Raising his voice slightly and twisting her around to face him he begins "First you are not dumb so stop thinking that and second I think I have idea of where you can go. Do you remember the Temple you went to a couple of days ago? The one where the Professor's friend lives? Perhaps you could ask to stay there? They are probably assuming that you don't speak Japanese and since staying at a Temple would be difficult at best not knowing the language they won't look for you there. Its only a short bus trip away from here you could make it by morning and when the temple opens go to the monks and ask to stay. I doubt they will ask many questions."_

_Her tears begin to slow as she considers this plan. "It's worth a try. The monks may even remember that I am a student of the Professor's and help me contact him." Gaining her confidence back she stands up. "I'll do it."_

Suddenly her eyes flutter open she glances at her surroundings quickly to make sure nothing has shifted. The bath has grown cool during the time she searched her soul but otherwise the room is the same. Slowly she gets up pulling the drain for the water she then pulls the shower curtain and turns on the shower just to get warm again. Quickly she bathes in the hot water with a new determination.

She stops the water and steps out of the shower pulling the towel close to her to dry off. Feeling that she is dry enough she lets down her hair again and gives it a final brushing. She wraps herself in a towel and slowly turns the door handle peeking out to make sure no one is around still.

----------

Having not been able to summon the desire to leave the hotel he decides to find her room and make sure that she has made it up there safely. He is still concerned that she may faint and does not want to see such a pretty girl in pain.

He gracefully propels himself onto the roof top so as to start checking the rooms for light. Having search about half the lighted rooms he comes upon hers and is captivated to see her lying on the bed watching television. She is so focused on the pictures that her brow is furrowed.

He finds a comfortable place to sit and simply watches her for a time. After about half an hour she rises and shuts off the television he sees her beginning to undress and cannot help but steals a glimpse of such beautiful porcelain skin. It is as though her skin never sees the light of the sun. Such a beautiful complexion should not be hid from the world. He is surprised to see that her gloves run all the way up to her elbows. It is rare to find someone wearing such long gloves anywhere besides a wedding.

_Remy shouldn't be watching this. She is just une belle femme there are many others in the world. And yet she is not the same as the others. Elle est tres belle and she captivates my thoughts. I have much more important business to attend to if I want to be able to stay alive and yet I would be happy to stay with her. Perhaps just a little longer and then I will go about my business. Her yeux est tres triste but she seems relieved at the same time. Ah she is headed to the bathroom. I should go. Before someone finds me…_

Softly a woman below raises from the ground her white hair billowing about her. Her eyes are the color of opals. She lands softly behind the man's crouched figure. A strong gust of wind travels across the rooftop causing the man's coat to flap around him.

She speaks softly but in a voice filled with power "What is your business here?"

Quickly he spins on his heals to face this new threat bring his extended bow staff to bear on her with one hand while reaching into his pocket for some playing cards. He has done this purely on reflex for when he sees who has confronted him he stops himself from completing the actions of attacking her.

"Stormy, Remy was just watching une belle femme to make sure she got home alright. He meant no trouble." He says with a grin that could melt Pluto with its warmth and charm.

Her expression changes instantly as she recognizes the young man. "Well if you are done spying into her room perhaps you will come down from here and catch up with an old friend?"

He glances at the room one last time to see that the girl has disappeared and then expertly leaps down to the ground landing as softly as a cat. To his side Storm also lowers herself to the ground with ease. He then offers his arm and they proceed to the restaurant in the front of the hotel.

* * *

AN: I know I'm evil, not only did it take me extra long to update this but I leave you with a bit of a cliff hangar. Sorry. Hopefully the next chapter will go quicker since I don't have classes for a while. 


	4. Lamplight

AN: Please tell me if the plot is hanging together, I am worried that I broke it last chapter. Also sorry about the delay I had to do some stuff that kept me from being able to work on this. Thanks for hanging with it. Also thank you to everyone who has reviewed. I'm not good at the whole thanking everyone separately but I really do appreciate it.

* * *

Rogue peaks her head out of the bathroom looks around to make sure no one has come home and heads over to her suitcase. She pulls out some clean clothing and starts to get dressed. She is pulling on her clean sweater and reaching for her gloves when a realization hits her. 

_Shit, Storm and Logan will know to look for me at the temple if I'm going to save them from all this trouble they will have to not be able to find me. I'm back to square one. Where am I going to go? I bet Logan was trying to get me to go somewhere easy to find. Well I'll just have to go somewhere else. Maybe I can just go to a different temple. That could work. Take the train to Tokyo. It's a big city I'm sure I can get lost there. Maybe I can even find a temple there to take me in or a youth hostel there have to be at least a couple of those in a city as big as Tokyo. That's what I'll do. It's a good thing the Professor gave us each spending money in traveler's checks._

_I guess this means I need to pack. There is no way I'll be able to get around easily with all this stuff. Not to mention that it will make everyone suspicious here. If I get a good head start traveling light I might just be able to disappear. _

_Let's see I'll just pack stuff in my messenger bag that is the most unobtrusive and if I fit everything in there I know I'll have no trouble caring it and moving. Its weird having to cut down my clothes I didn't even bring that much with me here. Oh well it will be for the best. I have to bring at least four pairs of gloves just in case since I don't know how easy it will be to buy new ones. Lets see three days worth of shirts and an extra pair of pants should be enough. I definitely want five sets of underwear and socks. Damn this bag is getting full I guess that extra sweater is out. I'll just have to live with the one I'm wearing. I guess that is it for clothes I barely have room for my toothbrush left in there._

She goes into the bathroom to grab her toothbrush, toothpaste and mouthwash. She then picks up her comb and brush. Tossing all of these into the messenger bag, she looks for her deodorant and sunscreen. She looks at the sunscreen as she adds it to the bag considering what it would be like to be able to get a tan and show it off to the world. She sighs and then whispers to herself "If nothing else Ah'll nevar git skin cancar."

Pushing those thoughts to the back of her mind as unnecessary wastes of time, she goes back to packing up what little she needs to take. She decides that her bag is as full as she can get it without looking suspicious. She grabs her purse to check to make sure she has her passport and traveler's checks. She pulls out her cell phone walking over to the desk she places it in the drawer. With any luck no one will looks for her or try to call her until tomorrow by which point she will be in Tokyo loosing herself in the crowds.

She then goes back to the bathroom looking at her reflections. The biggest problem will be making her look more forgettable. Fortunately, her passport is from before she left Mississippi so the picture is out of date but in a good way. Without the white streaks, she would be able to blend in more but the idea of dying them was unacceptable in her mind. They were her proof that she was a survivor and they were the scar that marked the pain she had endured. Instead, she would just have to find a way to make them less visible. She flips her head over and pulls her hair up into a tight bun making sure to pin the white parts in place.

Going back out into the main room she looks around for a hat unfortunately the only one to be found is an old baseball cap of Kitty's for the Chicago Cubs. She pulls this on jotting down a note for Kitty saying that she will return it tomorrow. Hopefully that will help to convince everyone that she is not making a break for it, at least for a couple of nights.

Finally, she looks around trying to think of what she is forgetting. Then her eyes fall on her bed where she had emptied her bag seeing her camera laying there she goes to grab it. It wont do to leave it just lying around it would make everyone suspicious for her to be without it. She had become known for her incessant photography particularly since they had arrived in Japan. Not to mention that the camera would help with blending in as just another American tourist.

She grabs the camera and finds room to stuff it in her purse. She then picks up everything else off the bed and simply dumps it all in her suitcase covering the pile of odds and ends with the remainder of her clothing. Now confident that she has made her departure as invisible as possible and that she is as prepared as she can be she pulls on her coat grabs her bags and heads for the door.

She pauses listening at the door to make sure no one else is there. She then steps out into the hallway and heads for the stairwell intent on taking the back way out of the hotel. She makes her way down managing to miss any of the other students. As she steps out the back door, she sighs. Then putting on her best 'I know where I'm going and what I'm doing so there is no need to worry about me' face and heads out to the street to make her way to the train station.

As she turns the first corner, she cannot help but whisper to no one in particular, "g'bye y'all Ah think this is betta' fo' all of us. Well at least fo' ya."

------------

Gracefully Storm flows into the lobby of the hotel on the arm of Remy. They have the relaxed look of two people who are so comfortable together that they do not need to speak to feel connected. He leads her to a pair of chairs surrounding a small table in the corner away from the other groups gathered near the computers. She effortlessly settles herself into one of the chairs as Remy moves to lounge in the chair facing her.

"So, how is it that you have found yourself in Kyoto Japan, when last I heard you were in California on a job?"

"Remy could ask yah da same ting Stormy. Yah are supposed da beh in New York teachin' at dat school o' yahs?" he asks avoiding answering her question.

"For one do NOT call me that horrible name. You know full well that I detest it. That said I am here on a school trip acting as a chaperone for a group of students. They are here to learn about Japanese history and seeing as how I am there history teacher it was fitting that I chaperone. We will be in Kyoto for a while longer and then spend a week in Tokyo."

At this point they pause in their conversation due to the factor that a waiter comes by in an attempt to take their order. Seeing as they have barely looked at the menu Storm asks for a cup of hot tea. Remy is disappointed to see that the restaurant is lacking in coffee and alcohol settles for a cup of tea to match Storms. After the waiter returns with their drinks and sees to it that they do not require anything else he leaves them alone and they return to their conversation.

"Combien enfant Stormy have tah keep track o' while she beh in Japan? Any heures left for her tah have fun?"

"There are twelve students here on the trip. Seven of our older students who are in their late teens and five of the younger students who are between twelve and fifteen, most of which have been at the institute for at least a year. Most of them are out in the city at this point or I would introduce you. So who is this 'belle femme' as you so eloquently put it that has managed to get you to watch her through the window. There are after all many other women in the world who would have asked you up without a second look or thought."

"Elle est une tres belle femme and Remy has neva' been known tah let such ah fille get away from him."

"How much do you even know about this woman other then the fact that she is staying at this hotel?"

"Remy know dat elle go bah da nom Rogue. And dat elle beh da most belle femme in da world."

"Did you just say Rogue?"

With a curt nod, he replies "Oui"

"That is one of my students." At which point she leans over and slaps him lightly. "She will not even be nineteen until June. Not to mention the fact that Logan has grown very protective over her. How exactly did you come to run into her? I thought that she was wandering around the main city"

Remy thinks about how much to tell his friend suspecting from his reading of the girl that she did not want to share what had upset her with anyone. He decides that the best course of action is to leave out the details and gloss over how upset she was. "Remy found da fille in ah shrine seein' dat it was dark he felt dat it beh betta fo'him tah make sure dat such ah belle femme make it home widout incident."

"Hmmmm, then I guess thanks are in order for the safe return of my student. I do hope that you will allow to buy you dinner in exchange."

"Dun' beh silly Stormy" he begins with a wink "Remy could nevar allow ah femme tah buy him dinnar. He would beh honore' tah have her accompany him." He glances at his watch and frowns slightly. "Remy sorry bu' dis will have tah continue latar duty calls." With that he kisses her on the hand and turns to leave.

Storm looks at him and smiles knowingly "Be safe I shall see you later I presume."

AN: I'm cruel I know. I don't mean to make these such cliff hangers but just like the breaks in my plot keep happening this way. Really I am sorry.

As requested, here are some of the translations at least for this chapter. I hope it helps.  
Combien enfant – how many childrenHueres - hours  
Belle femme – pretty woman  
Elle est une tres belle femme (yes I lost the accent cause I'm lazy)- she is a very beautiful woman  
autre – otherElle – she  
nom – name  
Oui – yes  
Non – no  
Fille - girl


	5. Policelight

AN: So you guys are getting an update. For two reasons: 1) I have been threatened with being poked 2) I don't want to do school work right now. Since I am starting this at 1 in the morning I suspect that it may not be up to my previous standards. Also this chapter is Remy centric but very important for the plot so you will just have to wait for the Romy fluff to continue.

* * *

Remy stood at the counter of the 7-11 trying to find a suitable brand of cigarettes. The young cashier looks up at him expectantly. "Remy take da blue ones. Ao." The girl places the cigarettes on the counter as he pays her for both the cigarettes and the half dozen packs of playing cards he had previously placed on the counter for her to ring up. After counting his money and change, she places his purchases into a plastic bag and hands the bag to him.

He walks out the door immediately lighting up a cigarette. He starts walking down the street apparently lost in thought. It is nearly two in the morning and the streets are reaching their emptiest.

_Its almost time. Remy should be getting to the site. Its too bad Remy couldn't have stayed with Stormy longer it was fun to run into her. Maybe Remy should look her up more often when he is back in the States. At least once Remy finishes this job he'll have another million in the bank. Then maybe Remy can go back to the States to stay for a while. It would be nice to be in a country where people spoke English all the time instead of bouncing from one country to the next as the jobs come in. Even if I can't go home I can at least see Henri and Mercy somewhere outside of New Orleans. Yeah that is what Remy will do. Finish this job collect his money and spend the rest of the time Stormy is here hanging out with her. Then I'll get a ticket on her flight home. But for now Remy must become Gambit and do the job he has been hired for._

He looks up at a street sign as he approaches a corner. Seeing that he has nearly reached his destination he turns the corner into an alleyway running between two buildings. Once there he uses his bo staff to expertly vault his body up on to the roof of the nearby building. He looks around quickly to get his bearings and head off across the rooftops.

He travels as silently as a cat stalking its prey. If anyone were to catch a glimpse of him, she would have thought it was a trick of the light. Suddenly he stops in a crouch looking across a small alley at a non-descript building.

The building fits in with the area surrounding it. Standing around five stories tall, it looks like any other office building in the world. There is a double door situated in the middle of the street side and a grid of windows. Few of these are lighted seeing, as the only people present are the security detail that most of the residents of the area do not even suspect exist. However, this normalcy hides a plethora of security measures.

As Gambit well knows the rooftops is observed by motion sensitive cameras covering every inch. All of the doors are locked with swipe card access and the hallways are patrolled by five guards. The guards switch floors after every sweep of the floor.

Having studied the building for a week straight Gambit has decided that this is the best time to strike. He has timed every guard's movement and every inch of the blue print supplied by his employer. And now is the time. The guards' rotations leave a small gap of time for him to get into the building without being noticed.

He checks his coat making sure he has all of his tools. He then unwraps the cellophane coating on the packs of cards placing each deck into a separate pocket save the last. This last pack he opens and shuffles quickly.

Moving around the rooftop so that he can see the back wall of the building he pulls out two cards. Gambit holds the cards in his hand as they take on a pink glow. At the last moment when the glow seems ready to take over and spread to his whole body he flings the cards. Expertly the cards arc to their targets taking out the two security cameras located on the back of the building.

He then leaps gracefully down to the ground landing with the ease of a cat. He makes his way to the door pulling a small palm pilot and a card attachment from the depth of his jacket. Quickly sliding his card attachment through the reader located next to the door. Gambit then looks over the palm's screen and taps lightly a few times. Then with a satisfied smirk, he checks the time.

Two minutes pass then he swipes the card again. Softly as if by magic, the door lock clicks. He swiftly pulls open the door and walks confidently into the building. Owing to the guards patrol he knows that the hallway floors are free of security measures.

He moves quickly to make it to the stairwell before the guard finishes making his way down from the fifth floor. He knows that this will be the most difficult part of his mission. The simple solution would be take the guard out as he moves through the doorway but that would be too easy and create complications in the long run. And anyway, Gambit is the prince of thieves he has no need to take the simple way through this simple job.

Hearing the guard feet descending the stairs he flips himself up to the ceiling holding his body up with sheer willpower. As the guard opens, the door to enter the hallway Gambit sees his opening and dives through the opening behind the guards back between the shutting door and its frame. He pauses in a crouch waiting for the guard to raise an alarm or at least open the door.

Seconds pass and Gambit decides that he is safe. He begins running up the stairwell making his way to the fourth floor. His soft footfalls are nearly inaudible as compared to the guards heavy plodding of just minutes earlier. Reaching his goal of the fourth floor, he stands next to the door listening intently while checking his watch.

Gauging that the guard is at his furthest corner of the building from this particular stairwell he slowly opens the door careful for any unexpected noises. He moves through as soon as the doorway has opened enough to let his slim form can pass. Keeping a tight hold on the door he closes it just as silently as when he opened it. He then makes his way through the hallways to his destination.

Upon reaching the door, he kneels down pulling out his lock picking tools. In a matter of seconds, Gambit opens the door and walks into the room. He walks over to the computer and begins hacking his way into the system. Placing a USB key

Half way into the system, the light above him come on. He spins around rapidly coming face to face with a security guard.

"Merde"

"Hands up.Slowly."

Gambit slowly up above his head carefully shifting his wrists imperceptibly to make the cards available with his next movement. Now he is left with waiting for his opening.

_Maudit. What went wrong. Gambit never get caught. Maybe it just be bad luck. It could be the guard just happened to look in and see the computer screen. I should have darkened the screen more. Merde. Remy wasn't even halfway through the computer system. This is tres mal. Not to mention how much trouble Remy gonna have if the cops show up. There is no way Remy gonna finish this job without causing some destruction. Comes with the territory. Just have to find the right moment._

"What are you doing here?" queries the guard.

Gambit spits back "Aucun de vos affaires."

The guard glares at him debating what to do next. Seeing the guard hesitate Gambit makes his move. With fluidity almost impossible to believe, he drops his arm letting the cards slide down to his hand. They then begin to glow a bright pink right before he lets them fly at the guard knocking him down and out.

In a quick spin, he turns back to the computer glancing at his watch. Noticing the time he realizes he has only three minutes to complete his task before the next guard would come to make his rounds.

Kneeling before the computer Gambits fingers begin to fly over the keyboard at a pace faster then even he thought possible. With a minute to spare, he grabs the USB key onto which he had downloaded all of the desired information.

"Time tah go," he whispers as he walks out the door headed towards the neared window. Despite being four floors up he knows that the only way out of this situation is through that window. It is only a matter of time until the next guard enters the floor and raises the alarm upon finding his stricken friend.

Pulling out the jack of heart he kisses then card then charges it up to fling at the window. Turning his back on the window to protect his body from the shattering glass he waits for the explosion.

BOOM! The noise echoes throughout the neighborhood.

"Someone gonna notice dat fa sure."

Gambit then gets a running start leaping through the window praying that he will make it to the next roof. Midair he tucks his body into a ball landing with a roll on the nearest building. Without a second hesitation, he takes off across the rooftops.

In a seemingly random course, he makes his way to the location of his employer. However, within sight of the building he stops short. The street below him is filled with police cars. He stops waiting for the cops to leave before he make his move.

Remy waits perched on the rooftop like a gargoyle until the cops lead out a man in cuffs. To his dismay, the man they have arrested is his employer.

_Merde. What is Remy going to do? Between the guards and this, the cops will be after Remy for sure. Gonna have to make a break for it. So much for taking a break from life on the run. Definitely need to get out of Kyoto much too small of a town. Time to head up to Tokyo from there it should be possible to get a flight out from there._

Having come to his decision Remy heads off in the direction of the train station hoping to get on his way before the authorities started nosing around. Thanking the powers that be once again for giving him the foresight to leave the majority of his possessions at the main station and taking only his clothing to the hotel.

After a few blocks, Remy spots a back alley and descents from the rooftop down onto the streets making his way in a very nonchalant way towards the central train station.

* * *

AN: Translations – I'm not translating swear words  
1)Ao - blue  
2)Tres mal - very bad  
3) Aucun de vos affaires - none of your business 


	6. daylight

AN: So I'm just going to put a giant apology out there for how long I've been in not updating this story. I hope this is a good one. I'm not sure if my writing style is even consistent from the last time I wrote. I'm also going to try and get back into writing Let me be and this more regularly (read as at all). I am looking for a beta if anyone is interested drop me a message of some sort.

Can't think of anything else. Again I'm sorry for the delays hope you all enjoy. Thanks for sticking with me.

Chapter 6:

Rogue stands on the platform waiting for her train to arrive. The bustle of the mid morning riders is just starting to fade from around her. She glances down at the schedule in her hand checking the time.

_Damn. Still another 20 minutes until the train starts boarding. I really just want to get on the train and take a nap. At least the professor got us these rail passes. This way I can save my money until I actually get to Tokyo. I don't even know how long I'm going to stay there. Why did I think this was a good idea? …Oh yeah because I have to protect the others. They are going to have enough trouble without getting linked back to me. God why did this all have to happen. This trip was going so well I didn't have to deal with real classes. Bobby was giving me space though Logan's threat to kill him if he made me cry even one more tear might have something to do with it. Everyone around here just seemed to naturally avoid touching me. Maybe it was just my body language who knows. But man, it was great. If only I had walked or stayed with the group. Damn it there has to have been a better way. I should have protected myself better somehow. I had gotten to comfortable, let too much skin show. I can't make that mistake again. Hopefully this will buy them enough time to get back to the institute. At least in the US they'll have all of the teachers to protect them. Plus if they get out soon they may not even ever find the connection. Once everything dies down I can call them and get a flight home. Simple as that. Its just been such a long night. I didn't realize that killing 7 hours was so easy when you are walking across a city. I'm sooooo tired. All I can think about is going to sleep. I wish the train would get here. Then I could go sit in my seat and sleep for three hours. It will feel SOOO good. Hopefully no one will sit next to me and I wont have to worry. Though looking at this crowd that is a pretty slim chance. Oh well at least I'll have my own seat I can just block everything out._

Almost soundlessly the train glides into the station and opens its doors. Rogue waits in the line to board with the other passengers. Keeping her head down and checking that her ball cap is pulled on tight, she makes her way down the aisle of the train searching for an unreserved seat. Finding one she stores her bag over her head and collapses into the available window seat.

She averts her eyes staring out the window as her fellow passengers slowly fill the train. For a brief second she catches a glimpse of a vaguely familiar trench coat but when she tries to get a better look there is no one there. Writing it off as her imagination she closes her eyes and rest her head against the window as the train begins to move away from the station.

-------------

Remy glances up at the board as he enters the train station and lets out a string of French curses. As quickly as possible without drawing undo attention to himself, he makes his way to the correct platform searching for an open door. Finding one he hands his ticket to the conductor and makes his way onto the train letting an air of control and arrogance wrap around him.

Finding an unoccupied seat he sends a wink to the group of young girls watching his every move and lowers himself elegantly into it. This causes a titter of noise to break out from the girls as they giggle and turn to face one another arguing quietly on who exactly he was winking at. A sly smirk spreads across his face as he pulls out a deck of cards from his pocket and begins playing solitaire on the tray table in front of him.

This is the 10:21 Shinkansen bound for Tokyo... Announces the voice of the conductor which Remy promptly ignores understanding only pieces of the announcements that follow. Only after the train begins to move slowly gaining speed down he allow himself to truly relax his guard the slightest amount.

Sparing only a brief glance for the scenery flying past the window he settles in for the train ride to Tokyo.

-----------

Pacing the lobby Storm whirls around to face the opening doors for what must be the millionth time this morning. This time she is only slightly disappointed when she comes face to face with Logan. "Where have you been?" comes her anxious question. Pausing but now with enough time for him to get farther then opening his mouth in an attempt to actually answer her she continues "when was the last time you saw Rogue? Has she been out with you?"

After these questions she pauses and stares expectantly at the man waiting for his answer. After a pregnant pause his which she becomes more agitated and he questions if it is actually safe to answer he speaks. "I've been out at a bar all night. Not that its any of your damn business, certainly not a place I would take Rogue. As for when I last saw Rogue she was at the mall doing a bit of shopping before heading back here. Is she not back?" The last piece of this comes out in more a growl then an actual speaking tone.

A soft breeze begins to move inside the lobby causing the soft material of Storms skirt to flutter softly. Likewise he hair is moving gently around her face. Other patrons turn to look at the agitated pair which does not go unnoticed by Storm. Taking a calming breathe she continues in more discrete manner "Rogue did come back last night however she appears to have slipped out again during the night. No one has seen her this morning. Kitty also mentioned that some of her toiletries have gone missing as well. And my attempts to call her have been thus far fruitless. I would have appreciated it if my fellow chaperon had in fact been here to help me deal with this sometime before noon."

Looking slightly concerned Logan responds "Well I needed a break from all these kids. Watching them is far too much work if you ask me. Rogue did mention that she was sick all the couples maybe she decided to take off for a night or two" He continues in a hushed tone to himself, "wish I could do that right about now." Then addressing Storm once again, "She'll be fine. She's fluent in the language and knows how to take care of herself. If she isn't back tomorrow we will send out the search parties. Now I'm going to go and catch some sleep unless there is anything else."

Storms sighs as he leaves her making his way over to the elevators. "By the goddess, I hope you are right." Then turning she goes over to the restaurant where the youngest children have just been joined by their older class mates. "Well it seems the Logan will not be joining us for this afternoons' session. After lunch we will be heading to view a Noh play. Now who can tell me something about Noh theater?"

----------

Feeling her stomach growl Rogue makes her way to the dining car where a small argument seems to be occurring. She is surprised to here a familiar accent involved as she opens the door to the car. A small smile graces her face as she observes the man from last night holding his hands up stumbling through an apology in Japanese. Which inexplicably seems to contain a smattering of both French and English as well. He is facing an agitated man who is standing authoritatively between Gambit and an attractive woman.

Figuring that she owes him one for the night before she steps forward drawing everyone's attention to her. Fighting her instinct to draw back from the sudden influx of eyes she continues to approach speaking rapidly, Please ignore my friend here. He is genuinely sorry for the disturbance he has caused. He is unfortunately lacking in manners and cannot actually be taken anywhere. It is my fault for being careless and allowing him to get our food. Please accept my humblest apologies. She gives a small bow to the man praying that he will accept her apology and that the scene will dissipate before anyone recognizes her.

Seemingly appeased the man responds I accept your apology please see to it that this does not occur again. Then turning he possessively wraps his arm around the girl and leads her out of the car. With a small sigh Rogue finally turns to face Gambit who now is wearing a large smirk on his face.

"Chere, didn't know yo' care' 'nough to come save meh." With a sniff of indifference put on for show Rogue responds, "well Ah couldn' go 'round owein' ya for last night now could Ah? Now if yo' will excuse meh Ah'll go buy mah lunch." She moves to walk past him but stops as he reaches out to grab her. With a subtle flinch away from his outstretched hand she redirects her course once again to move past him.

This time he simply steps in front of her, "Now, chere, it ain't right that yo' come in and save Remy's skin and he don' get a chance to repay the favor. Join him pour dejune, sil-vous plait?" He shifts into his most charming tone at the end of this giving her the beguiling smile that has already caused him a fair amount of difficulty this morning.

She looks at him contemplating her options. Then with a sigh she gives a small nod of acceptance and makes her way to the counter to order. He follows behind her, subtly resting a hand on her lower back as a guide causing her body to tense. After she orders he places his order as well before pulling out his wallet and counting out the notes. Collecting their lunches he leads her to a small table that is currently available.

After a small silence in which they both begin to eat Remy regards his companion and begins to speak. "So what is Chere doin' makin' her way to Tokyo without her amis?"

Regarding him appraisingly with a hint of distrust she answers "How do ya know 'bout mah friends? And how do ya know they aren't on the train too for that matter? Who are ya exactly?"

Holding his hands up in surrender Remy gives a small laugh, "Remy is just une ami. Nothin' mo' nothin' less. Just takin' a guess 'bout da friends. Figured they would have been here with yo' to get lunch if they was on the train."

Rogue gives a small shrug unwilling to risk giving away what has happened in such an open environment. But continues to eat in silence, after a few minutes waiting for her to respond Remy tries again. "So what is a belle chere such as yo'r self doin' in Japan?"

"Could ask the same of ya."

"Well, been doin' this and that seein' the world fo' the most part. Now its yo'r turn, Chere. What yo' doin' on the other side o' the world from home?"

"Studyin' mostly. Learning about the things books can't teach ya, according to the course description."

Giving her a grin of a scoundrel he asks "so where is Chere from exactly?"

"What's with the twenty questions anyway?"

"Is there somethin' wrong with tryin' to get to know yo' chere? Yo' did rescue this poor cajun here."

She hesitates a moment debating what to tell him "Well, if ya must know, Ah'm from Mississippi, small town on the river. Ya have to be from near New Orleans, ya swamp rat."

"Yo' wound meh chere. Aren't yo' used to a gentleman payin' yo' some attention?"

"Ya sir ain't a gentleman. That much Ah can tell bah lookin' at ya. Ya wouldn't have even needed savin' if ya weren't interested in everything in a skirt."

"Such a temper chere. What has Remy done to get yo' so riled up. Makes yo' look tres belle."

A small blush flushes her cheeks and she takes the last few bites of her sandwich. She wipes her mouth delicately before regarding her companion once again. Plastering a saccharine sweet smile on her face, "thank ya for lunch. Ah'll be goin' back to my seat now. Ya would do well to stay out of trouble so ya don' need meh savin' ya."

Giving her a cocky grin he rises and offers her a hand. "Was the least Ah could do. And if yo' are the one to do the savin' Remy might just need to go lookin' fo' trouble. Can't miss out on a chance to see such a belle femme."

Blatantly ignoring both his hand and his flirting Rogue gets up and walks out of the car allowing an extra bit of confidence to slip into her walks adding an extra sashe to her hips.

Once she is outside of the car she allows herself to relax and let a small smile grace her lips. _Well that was almost fun. I know I shouldn't trust anyone and probably should have left him to his own devices but I just felt bad after he was nice enough to sit with me last night. Genuinely seemed to care and all._

Back in the dining car a smirk is still on Remy's face as he cleans up the table. _Now there is a girl I could spend sometime with. Fiesty and beautiful. Too bad I'm on the run or I would see what I could get out of her. Oh well. Another time. Bound to go visit Stormy at some point. Still got to wonder what she is doing here by herself. Doesn't seem like Stormy to let her charges wander off to different cities alone. _


End file.
